


The Conjunction of Two Stars

by 15Acesplz



Series: Courfius Week 2018 [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15Acesplz/pseuds/15Acesplz
Summary: Marius felt just about as jittery as the popcorn rocketing around in the microwave.





	The Conjunction of Two Stars

Marius felt just about as jittery as the popcorn rocketing around in the microwave. In just eleven hours – at 9:09 AM – he would turn twenty-one. Once that moment came there was a fifty-fifty chance that he would wake up in his soulmate’s body – or, alternatively, that he would have to wait until his soulmate’s twenty-first birthday for the 24-hour switch. He didn’t think that would happen, though. He felt different tonight, like all of his subconscious being was on the edge of a revelation. It was as exhilarating as Christmas eve and as terrifying as the first day of kindergarten.

He punched the ‘stop’ button on the microwave and pull the puffed-up bag of popcorn out, taking it with him into the living room where Courfeyrac was queueing up a kids’ film.

“Popcorn!” Courfeyrac exclaimed, stretching out his arms for the bag.

Marius handed it to him and sat down on the sofa. He checked his watch. Ten hours and fifty-four minutes now.

Courfeyrac saw him do it and slung an arm over his shoulder. “You, my friend,” he said around a mouthful of popcorn, “need to relax. You’re going to drive yourself up the wall if you don’t think about something else.”

“How can I?” Marius lamented. “Tomorrow could very well be the most important day of my life!”

“And there’s nothing you can do about it either way,” Courfeyrac said. “So _relax._ ”

It was comforting, in an odd way – a very Courfeyrac way. It couldn’t completely dispel of Marius’s nerves, though. He fidgeted in his seat, unable to let go of the tension in his shoulders. Courfeyrac sighed.

“Okay,” he said in a relenting tone, “who do you think it might be?”

Marius shook his head. “I have no idea. I’ve never really been close like that with, well, anyone. Not even family. There’s you, of course, but not one else. Though I guess there’s just no one else yet.” He worried his bottom lip, considering the possibilities. “It must be someone I’ve never met. It has to be.”

“Well, not necessarily. Could be anyone. Could be someone you bumped into once, or like, your middle school crush who you haven’t seen in ages.” Courfeyrac grinned.

“I didn’t have any crushes in middle school. No, really!” he insisted in response to Courfeyrac’s disbelieving look. “I was always reading, I never even looked at girls until high school. And even then there was just this girl who I would go to dances with. We barely talked outside of that.”

“Maybe it’s her,” Courfeyrac suggested, still smiling playfully.

Marius snorted, swatting at him. Laughing about it helped, and he already felt calmer.

Courfeyrac picked up the remote and started the movie. “Okay, no more talking about it now.”

Marius nodded his assent and left Courfeyrac lean into his side. He nearly checked his watch, but thought better of it – Courfeyrac had taken possession of his limbs, and anyway, it didn’t seem to matter much anymore.

\- - - - -

Marius awoke to the sound of the theme music from the film he and Courfeyrac had fallen asleep watching. A coincidence? But even before he opened his eyes he knew it wasn’t so. From his position lying on the sofa he could see the same living room he saw every day. The DVD menu displayed on the television was looping its brief bit of animation over and over again.

His heart sank just a little. He knew his birthday had by no means been his last chance, but he thought he really had felt something. Probably just wishful thinking and his romantic nature.

He and Courfeyrac had gotten quite rearranged in the night, so that he was draped over Courfeyrac’s side. He distinctly remembered the warm weight of Courfeyrac on top of him as he’d drifted off. He was surprised they’d managed to keep from falling off the sofa.

He pushed himself up into a sitting position, stretched his back, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Then he looked over and was greeted with the sight of his sleeping self.

He nearly did fall off the sofa then. He held up his hands, turning them around and looking at them. Smaller than his, a different shade of brown, with shorter fingers and the chipped remnants of glittery nail polish. He checked the inside of his right wrist. There was the birthmark he had seen countless times on Courfeyrac’s wrist. He made for the bathroom mirror; stood leaning his hands on the edge of the sink, staring. He waved. Courfeyrac’s reflection waved back.

“Hey, Marius,” came a familiar sleepy voice from behind him. “Did –”

He turned, and watched his own face shift to an expression of shock. He bit back a smile and gestured Courfeyrac over.

Courfeyrac joined him at the mirror and did the same waving at the reflection routine he’d done. He dropped his arm, looked at Marius, and grinned. His characteristic wide smile looked strange on Marius’s features. “Well, can’t say I saw this coming.”

Marius laughed softly. “I’m not surprised,” he said. “There’s no one else. No one important, no one special like you.” He dropped his eyes, suddenly shy. It wasn’t often he felt shy around Courfeyrac. He’d said almost the same thing the night before but it held more meaning now. It was an admission.

“Marius, I thought you were straight,” Courfeyrac said. He seemed caught between disbelief and delight.

“So did I.” He hesitated, rethinking that statement. “Kind of? I never really… thought about it, but looking back I guess – I might have – I don’t know,” he professed.

“You don’t have to know,” Courfeyrac said immediately. “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to. We can just keep things the way they are, that’s cool with me –”

“No,” Marius said firmly. Then he backpedaled a little. “I mean, it’s not what I want but if you did that’d be fine –”

“No, no, I just wanted to make sure you were –”

“As long as you’re okay with it so am I –”

Their voices overlapped, hurriedly reassuring each other, until they both paused. Courfeyrac smiled. “So?”

“I want to hold your hand at the birthday party tonight,” Marius said suddenly. He felt himself redden but soldiered on. “It would be… nice.”

Courfeyrac beamed. “Yeah, it would. Oh, man, everyone’s going to flip when we tell them.”

Marius laughed. He felt odd. Trepidatious, but too giddy to pay it much mind. It was a new sensation, and if it was what came with this new concept of _him and Courfeyrac_ , he welcomed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Shamelessly stole the title from Victor Hugo. Your faves are all gay now Vicky


End file.
